


Cyberglutes Revealed

by need_money_for_karate_lessons



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need_money_for_karate_lessons/pseuds/need_money_for_karate_lessons
Summary: A battle with the most fearsome human takes an unexpected turn
Relationships: doomguy/cyberdemon
Kudos: 26





	Cyberglutes Revealed

“Greetings everyone”

Those were the words they all feared the most. He stood there in hopes the human wouldn’t make it here. Three of his kind were somewhere around, to vanquish him if he’d get too far. He was meant to be the last one to try to stop the human from reaching the Cauldron, in case all else fails.

He clearly heard double-barreled shotgun blasts. The most threatening of all guns the human bore, as he always could find some shells around. He knew humans thought this “super” shotgun can defeat even his kind with ease, but they had never been brave enough to try it. He felt this one was an exception.

The first one teleported in.

“They should be fine”, he thought. There was no trace of human energy weapons in this place, they knew it for sure. Even the best of the human kind couldn’t do much without it.

He’d prefer to forget about the blue spot, bearing ID number of zero. Even the humans were in doubts this one was of their kind.

The second one.

His worst thoughts were coming alive, as he was listening to shotgun blasts. How in hell could the human even do it? His last hope disappeared faster than a puff from an unfortunate Pain Elemental.

The third one.

“Oh, dear Icon, don’t you see your children suffering? Please send him where his soul belongs to!” Another shotgun blast was an answer for him. It seemed like even the hell gods were scared of the human’s might.

“Not like this, please, not like this”, he was repeating over and over as the floor before him was lowering. But he could do nothing about it. For the sake of the Hell itself, and to avenge the fallen ones, he stepped into the teleporter.

He saw exactly what he had been afraid afraid to see. The bodies around lied as the remains of merciless carnage the human did to them. He heard archviles, fussily trying to bring back as many former humans as they could. He moved around, looking for the human, but all he found was more bodies.

A rocket flew above, and he turned his look to where it could fly. He could swear he saw something human-like above, but it wasn’t enough. He heard an archvile screaming in pain, being obliterated with human’s rockets. “Why?” the archvile screamed, and he felt guilty for him. If only he could knew the answer…

And then he felt a human, observing him from behind. He slowly turned, and the human wasn’t even trying to hide. An orange figure was standing above without any sign of fear or compassion, but even at the distance his augmented eyes were able to catch where the human was looking. Not only was the marine piercing him with his gaze... he had a clearly visible interest in his lower parts. The shotgun - the super shotgun, he could understand it now for sure - was in human’s right hand, pointing to the ground. He froze under human’s gaze and couldn’t even lift his own rocket launcher. The human unclenched his fingers, and the shotgun slipped to the ground. The sound of splashing water awakened him, and he shot a volley of rockets, but the human was already gone.

The outburst of fury quickly disappeared, leaving him embarrassed and absolutely unaware of what was going on. He started roaming around again, and the human appeared right before him. Calm, confident, and completely unarmed. He roared and shot his rockets again only to find out that human dodges them without problem. The marine ran towards him faster than a hungry Pinky, and punched his knee. It hurt so much he groaned and stopped for a second.

The human was right before him again, seemingly mocking on him. Another volley of rockets flew towards the human, only to detonate somewhere underwater. At the meantime, the human managed to punch the second knee, and he groaned even louder.

He stepped forward in an attempt to take the human down, but his own legs betrayed him, as he awkwardly collapsed to the ground. His upper body took rather inconvenient angle, and his rocket launcher shut down after touching the water. In desperate attempts to get up he realised he is incapable of any kind of resistance, and this knowledge made him embarrassed again.

All he could do is to watch the human approaching him from behind. He was waiting for another punch, but the human just stood there, staring at his ass, probably taking his moment of appreciation. The marine came closer and touched the artificial muscles on his hips. He made another try to get up, but the human slapped him with all his unhuman force, and he fell, taking even more embarrassing pose, - neat enough for the human, carefully pressing on his butt and hips, and seemingly planning to go on.

Mumbling something about the most stupid thing in his life, the human opened up his ass. He tried to get on his feet for the last time, only to find out he was completely immobilised. He could do nothing with the marine immersing his fist into his exposed butt, like he was punching his insides. The strange feeling came to him, as he unwillingly… loved it. He hated himself for loving that, but at the same time was begging the human to continue. From his position, he could see how the human unzips his pants and exposes the only handgun he was carrying. He couldn’t help groaning in pleasure anymore, while the human was jerking his shutter as confident, as he was reloading his super shotgun.

It was a matter of time when this handgun would shoot. And as inevitable as that shot, his inner blast came. He trembled after that blast and collided, losing the ability to watch the human behind him. His self-hatred gone back, accompanied with shame for probably being watched by the alive demons. Helpless, he saw the human’s boots before his eyes. The marine should had another kind of pleasure, enjoying the view of a defeated enemy.

“Definitely the most stupid thing I’ve ever done. But I loved it”, said the marine.

Before he could think if the human would leave him like this, he was kicked to his head. The sweet release of self-destruction sequence stopped him from any guilty thoughts he had.

Because the human never leaves alive demons behind.


End file.
